


Couple VS Couple

by alphaholloway



Series: Youtuber Thiam [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Fluff, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaholloway/pseuds/alphaholloway
Summary: Liam and Theo film a new video for their channel with Nolan and Brett. The game reveals some new informationOr I can't write summaries :)





	Couple VS Couple

“You are going to lose!”, Brett cheered and looked over to his friends.

“No, we are the better couple”; Liam informed him and watched Theo, who put up the camera at the couch table. It was Saturday and Nolan and Brett had agreed to film a video with them. Theo had suggested they make a ‘Couple vs Couple’ and asked their fans on twitter for questions for Theo and Brett about their boyfriends.

Two years ago, Liam had started a YouTube channel for fun and after the first three videos the fans asked for more. They loved videos with their friends or challenges and under every video are comments about how cute and what a great couple they were.

At first, Theo didn’t like it but now, he was the one who came up with new video ideas and filmed their days. Liam thought it was cute, how excited he was when they got positive answers and when they hit one million subscribers, their friends threw a big party for them.

Theo sat down next to Liam on their black couch. They always filmed in front of a white wall with pictures of them and some friends. The couch had been in the apartment when they moved in, but they had had another one for the living room already. Now it was their video couch.

“Ready?”, Theo asked and when they said yes, he looked at the camera.  “Hey there, we are back again!”

“You know, they see the video, so they know already that we are back”, Liam said, laughing as he sulked at him.

“Okay, today we have two special guests”, Liam grinned and Brett kissed Nolan’s cheek. Nolan sat between his legs and waved at the camera.

Theo didn’t sulk anymore and took his phone. “I asked you on twitter for some questions for me and Brett. Everyone has a few pieces of paper and a pen. I will read your questions and then Nolan and Liam are going to write down their answers. We won’t be able to see it and then we have to write down our answer. We will show them to you at the same time and if it matches, we get a point.”

“Sounds complicated but is easy. Let’s begin”, Liam said and leaned back.

Theo scrolled through the tweets and straightened a bit. “Okay, first question. What is Liam’s/Nolan’s favorite food?”

Theo looked straight at the camera and Brett closed his eyes while they wrote their answers.

“You should know that”, Nolan said when he turned the sheet over.

“No hints”, Liam laughed and nudged Nolan’s shoulder. Brett wrote something down, but Theo looked at Liam. “That’s hard. Your favorite food changes like everyday.”

“Yes, but what is my all-time favorite? Concentrate”, Liam said, and they exchanged a sweet peck. Theo then wrote down his answer and looked at the others again. “Show it on three. One, two, three.”

They looked at each other’s sheets and Nolan smiled. “Yes, pizza forever!”

Liam snorted. “Sushi? Really?”

“Burger? Since when? You never eat burger anymore!”, Theo protested but Liam shushed him. “I would never say no to a cheeseburger.”

“If you say so. One point for them”, Theo sighed, and Brett kissed Nolan’s neck.

“Okay, next question. When was your first date, we want the exact date.”

“Oh shit”, Liam frowned and looked at his grinning boyfriend. “I know this one”, Theo said proud and searched for another question. Brett’s face was buried in Nolan’s neck and Nolan thought for a moment before he wrote it down.

“I’m going to rock this one”, Theo said again when he wrote the date down and then they counted to three. They checked their answers and Liam cursed. “I knew it was in September!”

“Yes, the 3rd September three years ago”; Theo nodded and rolled his eyes. “Babe, why would you think it was the 22nd?”   “I don’t know, I panicked!”, Liam whined and threw it away.

Nolan grinned. “We knew we are the better couple.” They high fived, and Nolan laid the pieces of paper with the same date, 8th June two years ago, on the table.

“I should rethink our relationship”; Theo murmured but smiled softly. “No, you won’t, because I’m awesome in bed”, Liam grinned and kissed him.

Liam pulled back and laid his chin on Theo’s shoulder. “Next question?”

 

They answered a few more questions when Brett sighed. “That’s lame. Aren’t there any dirty questions?”

“Alright, let’s see”, Theo grinned. “Who is louder in bed?”

Nolan blushed slightly, but Liam was red like a tomato. They wrote down their answers and showed them to the camera.

“Yeah, Liam is very loud in bed”, Theo grinned and pulled his boyfriend against his chest. “I hate you for that”, Liam said, still with red cheeks.

“That’s right. Remember the three days where we were hiking, and the security guy had to knock at your door because other guests had complained about the noise?”, Brett said, and Nolan laughed. “That was hilarious.”

“Don’t you dare laughing, Nolan! We heard you last weekend when we were over at yours. Lori and her girlfriend were so embarrassed.”

Brett whispered something into Nolan’s ear and Nolan smiled with red cheeks. “Next question”, he only said and leaned back against Brett’s chest.

Theo laughed and looked at Liam. “Did you have a threesome before and if yes, with whom?” Liam’s eyes widened. “No!”

“Why not?”, Nolan asked confused and looked at his friends. Liam wanted to protest again but Theo laughed and kissed his temple. “Write the answer, babe.”

They showed the camera their answer, but Liam hadn’t written the name of the third person. Theo, though, had. Nolan looked at it with disbelief. “Wait, you three have fucked?”

“Half a year before you two met”, Theo grinned, and Brett pulled Nolan against his chest. “I was pretty drunk and thought it would be fun”, he sighed, and Nolan looked at him with wide eyes. “You told me you didn’t have much experience. You lied to me!”, Nolan accused him. “I didn’t want you to feel pressured! It was your first time, I didn’t want you to think that you had to do things you weren’t ready for, sweetheart”, Brett explained and caressed Nolan’s cheek.

“Wait, Nolan was a virgin?”, Theo chimed in. Nolan blushed, and Liam laughed softly. “I knew it! He was an innocent little boy!”

“Next question, please”, Nolan groaned uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Okay, okay”; Theo laughed and looked back at his phone. “Last question. Who was the others first?”

“Seriously?”, Nolan groaned, and Brett chuckled behind him.

Theo didn’t wait for Liam to write it down. He grinned and pointed at Brett. “Are you serious?”, Nolan squeaked, and Brett and Liam blushed. “We were at the same school and it was more like drunk ‘I-hate-you-but-we-have-sexual-tension’ sex”, Liam shrugged.

“He wasn’t my first, if that calms you, sweetheart”, Brett said and kissed Nolan’s temple. Nolan rolled his eyes. “That was very informative.”

“Yeah, that’s true. So, I hope you enjoyed it. Give a thumbs up if you did, subscribe if you did too and we are happy about every comment”, Theo said, looking at the camera.

“But who won?”, Brett asked. “You will have to watch the video to find it out”, Liam grinned. “Bye guys”, he said to the camera and they ended the video.

 

The video was uploaded two days after and Nolan was the first one to comment.

**NH68:** _Nolan and Brett won, but truth be told, the best couple: Corey and Mason:)_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes :)


End file.
